The Loud Lanterns
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: In raging days and calming nights, let no injustice escape their sight. For those who worship evil's might, beware their power, Loud Lantern's might!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The second story I mentioned in Attack of the Mutant. The poll will be up right after I post this. As usual I own nothing.**

* * *

Eons ago, in the deep void of space on the planet Oa, a supremely powerful race of beings known today as the Guardians of the Universe harnessed the power of the green light. The light of Willpower. With this light, they crafted rings of tremendous power and gave them to beings capable of overcoming great fear, tremendous greed, powerful love, and incredible rage. These beings quickly accumulated over the millennia, banding together to form a peacekeeping force known as the Green Lantern Corps. Tenacious warriors of determination that travelled across the universe to protect it from evil.

But long before the Guardians harnessed the green light, before they formed the very idea of the Green Lantern Corps, they crafted another peacekeeping force. An army of autonomous androids, that were completely void of emotion, known as the Manhunters. A force that, for a short time, did their job as perfectly as they could. Until their slaughter of Sector 666, otherwise known as the Forgotten Sector.

By the mechanical hands of the very machines they created, an entire galaxy had been almost completely wiped of all life. Keyword being almost. Among the razed towns, destroyed cities, and ruined civilizations there lived but five measly survivors. Five survivors whom were consumed with rage by the loss of their homes and families, sought vengeance on the Guardians, and branded themselves the Five Inversions.

But despite many a plan to exact retribution on the blue space imps, the Five Inversions were beaten again and again, and imprisoned on the planet Ysmault again and again. Until eventually one of them could take it no more. This lone Inversion, armed with a red lantern, bludgeoned his fellow Inversions to death in a willing fit of anger. And, with a pool of their spilt blood and ritualistic blood magic, crafted a mighty tool to harness a different kind of light. The red light of rage. And it was with this light that he formed a sole ring to harness his wrath and this crimson luminance. His name, Atrocitus.

Thus, with the slow accumulation of more enraged and hateful beings from across the universe, the Red Lantern Corps were born. Over time each color of the spectrum gained it's own Lantern Corp, some gaining many members while others were reduced to either one or none. Among the new members of the Lantern Corps was one Hal Jordan of Earth, a former fighter pilot who became known as the most powerful Green Lantern since Abin Sur.

But little did Atrocitus realize, as he streaked towards the planet Earth himself in search of potential new recruits, was that the newest member of the Red Lantern Corps was going to be a young human boy.

An 11 year old, white haired, only son amongst ten daughters named Lincoln Loud. A boy who was just thrown out of his home.

* * *

Slap! Was the sound of hand meeting cheek as Lincoln slapped himself in an attempt to squash a fly that had landed on him. But upon seeing no fly guts on his hand the boy could only guess that the bugger had gotten away in time, more than likely to come back during the night to try and suck his blood. But the boy didn't dare try to find rest, not when he was vulnerable to the dangers of the outside world should he successfully do so. No, he simply looked to the dazzling stars left bare to him on this cloudless night. Wondering in contempt at how his family was doing.

"After all," he thought, "they seem to be doing just fine without me. All safe and snug in their blankets and beds inside a heated house, while I'm stuck out here on the unforgiving ground and left bare to the natural and manmade forces that stalk the night!"

A family was a collective of beings sired by the biological or adoptive offspring of two bonded individuals whom were to unconditionally love one another no matter what. But the Loud Family had made it quite clear to their only son and brother that he was not wanted among them. Whether or not it was a thing that was a long time in the making, or a recent development, Lincoln didn't really care.

He could handle their teasing, he could handle their roughhousing, and 11 years had made him a master of manipulating their antics and quirks. But taking a silly superstition too far, to the point of willingly committing a felony no less, and refusing to let him back in after he came clean about his hoax was something that he definitely could not take. He may have had thick skin, but even thick skinned people had limits.

Closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding, Lincoln racked his brain for ideas to use for when the inevitable regret the family would feel would occur and apologized. If they were going to go too far, then he was going to go just as far, if not further, to compensate. But as he thought of plots and schemes a light came on in the kitchen, causing the boy to open an eye just a smidge. Only to see the silhouettes of his elder sister and guardian, Luna, his eldest sister Lori, the family jokester Luan, the "pro" athlete Lynn, and his parents, all just before it turned away from the window.

Curious the ashen haired lad crawled to the doggie door and listened for any conversation.

* * *

(Loud House, Kitchen)

"Don't you think were taking this a bit too far?" Luna asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "I mean, excluding him from family activities was bad enough, but locking him outside and not letting him back in after he confessed? You do know that's grounds for child support to completely break the family, right?"

Lori took a sip of her water before answering. "I agree with Luna, we've gone far in the past, but this is just excessively so. Don't either of you think of what type of effect this could have on his mind? I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up hating us!"

Before either Rita or Lynn Sr. could say a word Lynn interrupted.

"Not out fault he's bad luck," she said with a stubborn crossing of her arms, "what are we supposed to do? Let him in and ruin everything?"

"Oh come off of it Lynn, if he were 'bad luck' things would've been happening since he was born, not eleven years later." Lori said providing logic to the superstitious jock's argument.

"Yeah, Lynn," Luan said as she took a bite of her bagel, "there's no such luck. No pun intended."

"Girls," Lynn Sr. interjected, "look I know most of you want Lincoln back in the house, and yes, Luna, your mother and I are aware of what we could be facing in the future if we don't rectify this quickly enough. But your brother needs to learn his lesson."

"And what lesson is that Lynn?" Rita coldly asked as she crossed her arms. "That throwing your kids out is fine so long as you believe in superstitions?" Lynn nervously babbled as he tried to counteract his wife's statement. Only to get nothing. "That's what I thought." She turned to Lori, Luna and Luan. "We'll bring Lincoln back in tomorrow morning, that should give two someone's time to unboard Lincoln's room and unpack his things from those bins."

She turned to an even more nervous Lynn Sr. and a shocked Lynn Jr. "Don't think I didn't see what you two were doing, allowing your superstitions to get this out of hand was my second worst mistake as a parent, but until then he'll be staying out for the rest of the night. So I hope the both of you are happy for throwing out a family member over make believe."

Lynn Jr. angrily went up to her room and Lynn Sr. went to his and Rita's room to get a blanket and pillow, since he knew that he would be sleeping on the couch for the next week.

Rita rubbed her face as she let out an exasperated sigh. "God, this punishment was a huge mistake."

"You said it mom." Lori said before she finished her water.

"Ditto." Luan said after swallowing her bagel.

"That's a no brainer." Luna said as she put her glass in the sink.

"Luna, I know you're upset about this, but please don't start something tonight." Rita pleaded her third eldest.

"No promises." Luna said as she went off to bed.

Lori yawned. "I'm going to head to bed too, the sooner the twerp gets in the less likely he'll hate us."

Luan gave Lori a cross look. "That's a bit much." She said.

Lori, too tired to care anymore, gave an 'eh' in response as she went back to her's and Leni's room.

Resisting the urge to groan at her oldest sister Luan turned to Rita with a worried look. "Do you think he'll forgive us for this?"

Rita sighed in dejection. "I don't know, Luan, I don't know." She went to her room, now void of a superstitious husband, and told Luan to wash what little dishes were in the sink, so that pest don't crowd it, and make to sure that Lincoln was still alright.

Luan wordlessly accepted her mother's orders, turned on the water, and focused on washing the dishes. After stalling for a bit to stew in her thoughts she finished her task and looked outside, only for a small smile to form on her face when she saw Lincoln still in the backyard, only with his back turned to the window. Exiting the kitchen and turning off the light, the family comedian headed off to bed.

"After all," she thought as she put on her retainer, "he can't be **that** mad at us, right?"

* * *

(Backyard.)

Lincoln was more than mad, Lincoln was more than furious, Lincoln was beyond angry, he was _**livid**_. And after what he just heard could you honestly blame him?

A punishment. That's what all of this was. A punishment. Locking him out of the house, boarding up his room, packing all of his stuff in _bins_ , and refusing to let him back inside, all the while leaving him bare for any dangerous force waiting in the dark. All of it was a punishment. For what? Staging a hoax, started by his sore loser of a sister may he add, just to get some alone time. When they could've just as easily left him out of family activities for a time, which would have made him crack after a bit, and dropped the facade when he came clean. With no locking out necessary.

The term disproportionate punishment from TV Tropes is the perfect term to use here.

" _What the everlasting FUCK!"_ He screamed mentally. " _A punishment? That's what this all was? Leaving me to possibly get kidnapped, murdered, or even raped, was supposed to teach me a lesson? What the fuck!" His breathing became heavy as his face flushed red with rage. "If this was a punishment, what was everything else I experienced this year? Punishments for those incidents? Given Lola's prank, that doesn't even seem all that far fetched!"_ He clenched his hands into fist at the memory of that day, and every other time he was on the receiving end of his sister's' wrath. " _Now that I think about it, I bet that wasn't even a genuine conversation over my well being. I bet that was just something they slapped together, just to try and placate me so they won't get in as much trouble as they think they will. They know they went to far with their 'punishments' and want to soften the blow."_

His face was now purple as his anger grew and his breathing became more ragged and animalistic.

" _No,"_ he thought with anger, " _my sisters have avoided punishment one too many times this year, and those poor excuses for parents need to learn that their actions have consequences! Especially, mom!"_ The mere thought that his mother, whom he had bonded with recently and gotten quite close to, was in on this 'punishment' and any other 'punishments' was enough to tip his rage further. He furiously stood up and paced across the yard in an attempt to let out his rage, but the more he paced the angrier he got. _"No, not this time, the moment they start 'begging' for apology, I'm going to give them hell!"_

His ears rang from his rage, a rage he never new he could have, his vision practically became literal tunnel vision, he could almost smell his boiling blood, and he could feel himself vibrating by the second. He bored his gaze into the ground, and was so lost in his rage induced mania that he failed to notice the person watching him from above.**

Eventually deciding to try and get some sleep the boy laid down on the ground, and closed his eyes. Despite the rage that lingered in his mind he managed to fall asleep. None the wiser to the being that was heading straight for him.

* * *

Lincoln awoke with a groggy start, barely taking into account his surroundings until after he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He didn't know where he was, but it most certainly wasn't his backyard.

The world around him was a desolate place with charred black ground, skies nearly filled with inky black clouds, and tall dark structures and buildings. In front of him was a pool of a suspiciously red substance surrounding a gigantic red structure.

"What is this place?" Lincoln asked as he wandered about. He was so lost in his wandering that he didn't notice the person in front of him.

"Oof!" He fell onto his butt and shook his head to clear it before apologizing to whoever it was he walked into. "Sorry about that, sir. Wasn't looking where I was-." He stopped cold upon seeing exactly who he was talking to.

Looking down on him was a muscular male with dark red skin, yellow eyes, and burn scars. His face was half burned, revealing some of his gingiva and some of his blockish, serrated teeth, with three small horns on either side of his face and a small round nose. He wore a black and red jumpsuit with big red shoulder pads, boots and gloves, and a symbol on his chest that bore an exact likliness of the structure he had seen before. Clasped around his right ring finger was a red ring that bore the same symbol that resided on his chest.

"Wha-wh-what, what, what are you?" Lincoln fearfully asked the being as he scooted back from him. "Who are you?"

"I am Atrocitus," the being said as he stalked toward Lincoln, "leader of the Red Lantern Corps." He grabbed Lincoln's leg as he tried to turn and run, causing the boy to turn to him in fright - which was justifiable. "And who are you earth boy?"

"L-L-L-Lincoln," the ivory headed boy stuttered, "Lincoln Loud, Mr. Atrocitus."

Atrocitus let go of Lincoln's leg and walked toward the red structure. "Atrocitus, boy, just Atrocitus." He said as he walked past Lincoln.

Seeing that he had no one else to talk to or show him around this strange place, Lincoln reluctantly chose to follow Atrocitus. After catching up to him he tried to make conversation.

"So, um, where are we?" Lincoln asked.

"Ysmault." Atrocitus blandly answered.

"N-never heard of it before." Lincoln said.

"You humans have yet to actually reach your closest neighboring planet," Atrocitus said, "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it."

"Oh." Lincoln said as he gazed at the surrounding area. Upon reaching the pool of red Lincoln spoke again. "You said that you were the leader of the Red Lantern Corps. What is that?"

"Your people would call us terrorist." Atrocitus said.

"How come?" Lincoln asked.

"Because by your world's definition we take the law into our own hands, and right wrongs before they happen, not after." He said.

Lincoln contemplated his choice of words before asking his next question. "How do you do it?" It was best not to anger the big alien that could kill him while he's on another world.

"With rage," Atrocitus turned to look at a shell shocked Lincoln, "and it's because of yours that I've brought you here."

Lincoln stared at the red man in front of him, shocked silent for a moment before finally finding his voice. "M-my rage?" He asked.

"Yes, boy, your rage." Atrocitus raised his right hand as it became enshrouded in a bright red glow. "And it's with this ring and this battery," he turned to the red structure before the two of them, "that will allow you to control it in ways you've never thought possible."

He turned to Lincoln and walked toward him. When he was right in front of the gobsmacked lad he knelt in front of him and looked him in the eye as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I was there child," he said, "I heard that conversation with between your family members and saw your reaction." He removed his hand from Lincoln's shoulder and revealed himself to have been holding a ring much like his own. One capable of fitting either of his ring fingers. "I'm not much familiar with your world's customs, but back when my sector was thriving with life we held children closely and dearly, and to throw one out for a mere punishment is in and of itself punishable. In your state it would have been time in prison for all involved with the act, but had it been worse." He let the unsaid words speak for themselves.

Lincoln was baffled. " _Even an alien terrorist can say that my family did wrong, a flipping alien terrorist!"_ He thought as he started to get mad again.

"Tell me, boy, did they seem sincere in their conversation? Did their words seem genuine? Did they actually seem like they regretted it?" The ring on his finger shone brighter than before, as if he himself was enraged by the Louds.

Tears of rage streamed down Lincoln's face as he replayed that conversation in his head over and over again. Becoming angrier and angrier as he thought of his 'punishment'. After angrily boring his gaze into the blackened earth he looked at Atrocitus dead in the eyes.

"No," he said, "no they weren't."

"Is that what you think?" The Red Lantern leader asked.

"It's what I know." Lincoln answered with rage seeping into his voice.

""Then take this ring and become a Red Lantern." Atrocitus said.

Without hesitation Lincoln took the ring and slipped it onto his right ring finger. The resulting spike of rage and pain incapacitated him, bringing a blaring ringing into his head, bringing back the tunnel vision ten fold, and intensifying the vibrations he felt from earlier by that times twenty. His breathing became much more ragged, throaty, and animalistic than before, and grew increasingly rapid as he fell to his hands and knees and became enveloped in a vibrant red aura.

Atrocitus stood up and watched the boy for a few moments before humming in disappointment and walking past him. But not ten feet from the boy did he stop when words reached his ears.

" _ **With my hellish hate and righteous rage,**_

 _ **I'll let none escape their regret made cage.**_

 _ **Loud Clan of twelve, who've earned my hate,**_

 _ **pay with bloody repense-that is your fate!"**_

Lincoln shot up with a roar of pure rage as the aura completely enveloped him and shot up into the air, parting the clouds above. The red light coated his body and crafted a suit similar to Atrocitus onto his form. The battery in the center of the red pool came to life with a crimson glow.

As the induction came to a close, and the aura began to fade, Lincoln heard a deep, gravely, and wrathful voice in his head.

" _Lincoln Loud, you hold great rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps."_

Low on strength, yet fueled by rage, Lincoln stood up from the ground and turned to a smirking Atrocitus.

"Come, Lincoln, we have much to do." Atrocitus said as he slowly walked to allow the weakened Lincoln to catch up.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in the reviews. And vote on the poll.**

 ****Question: If Atrocitus was there the whole time, were listening and watching the only things he did?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter to Loud Lanterns. So, what exactly happened after Lincoln's induction into the Red Lantern Corps? Let's find out. As usual, I own nothing, everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Three months, that is how long since it's been since Lincoln had vanished, three months. One day he was here, then he was locked out of the house for a couple of days, and the next he was gone without a trace. To say that that was when things started to go to shit for the Louds is an understatement. First off, they called the police, confessing to their actions in the process, as trying to lie and cover their butts would've backfired horribly in the inevitable chance that they were caught. Secondly, the parents and girls - bar Lily - were brought to court, and while their punishment was lessened due to their confession to the police, and most of their ages, they were put under house arrest for a year; or at least until Lincoln was found. Lastly, the court case was televised, and everyone in Royal Woods from Lord Teatherby and Chandler, to Ronnie Anne and Bobby, the McBrides, Albert Loud, and Sam Sharp, all saw it.

And to say that they were all pissed off was another understatement, and a gross one at that. Luckily however, there were some small silver linings. Sam and Bobby didn't dump Luna and Lori's asses due to their own confessions of never even wanting to, or even take part in, locking Lincoln out in the first place. Luan went on record saying that she was against the whole thing to begin with, but went along with it due to both being outnumbered and not wanting to be ostracized or alienated; inadvertently saving her Funny Business, due to everyone seeing and agreeing with her points, mostly. And Leni was mostly forgiven due to her mental state being known throughout the town.

Right there however is where the linings end. Lori's social status plummeted regardless of her confession, Luna's gigs were cancelled, Luan lost almost all of her subscribers, Lola was blacklisted from pageantry - a fact that Lindsey Sweetwater rubbed in her face after it was announced - and Lisa had her job at the local university suspended. But the one that got hit the hardest from their punishments was Lynn Loud Jr. First off, her friends all left her, from Margo to Polly Pain. Secondly, she was booted off all of her teams, ALL of them, and blacklisted from them to boot; after all, would YOU want someone who got their brother kidnapped due to her sore loser tendencies associated with your name? I thought not. Lastly, because of her blacklisting, any future she had as an athlete was effectively crushed, mauled, battered, beaten to a bloody pulp, taken out back, pissed on, shit into, and shot multiple times before finally being put down and buried in a hole filled with cow manure.

And this last one wasn't announced in anyway, it was something she came to realize once her blacklisting was announced. Also, her gym memberships her cancelled, so there's that too.

To say that they messed up was yet another gross understatement, to say that they realized this was yet another one. But to say that they hoped that Lincoln was alright, and would be found soon, was the only statement that wasn't under or overstated. It was just right.

Little did they know however was that not only was he found, but he was seen, and in the worst way possible.

* * *

 _(Sector 616; Prisoner transport planet, Ark.)_

Among the many planets and sectors under the watch of the Green Lanterns, there were many that were barren and transformed for use by the corp. From bases and research facilities, to prisons and prison transport points. One of such points was the planet Ark, a hold for the intergalactic scum that various Lanterns had apprehended on duty, and one that lies in a sector a mere five hundred sectors away from the dreaded Sector 666. So one can understand that an attack by the Red Lanterns was more of a "when", rather than an "if." It didn't mean that the Lanterns stationed here couldn't be caught of guard though.

Such was the case when their communications tower was destroyed in a fiery explosion caused by a hurtling red streak ramming both into and through it. As well as when the fastest Lanterns among them came across a patiently waiting Atrocitus and gaggle of Red Lanterns.

Nixon Quade of Kylorite, former Green Lantern of Sector 013, and among the fastest Lanterns in the corp. He had never encountered a Red Lantern before, not even a picture, but he had heard stories of their rage and brutality and had more than once shivered at the prospect of fighting one. The tales told by many a lantern had - with the sole exception of their leader Atrocitus - depicted the crimson warriors as bloodlusting, wrathful, animalistic, and out of control berserkers that only craved violence and the life juices that flowed within the veins and arteries of the living and innocent. And while he had never heard of much about the blood corps from Hal Jordan's circulated tales, those were always of the Sinestro Corps, he had assumed that they weren't much different from the ones that he had heard himself.

But what he had some across with his colleagues was not what he had been expecting.

There were three Red Lanterns, Atrocitus was in the middle with arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. Bleez was standing next to him on his right with arms crossed, her bony wings spread out, and a mysterious smile adorning her face. Lastly was Zilius, who simply floated there with a smug smile on his face. All of them were calm, collected, and standing around patiently; the complete opposite of what Nixon had first thought any red lantern other than Atrocitus would be like. But before any of the green lanterns could utter a word, the red lantern leader spoke.

"You're going to contact your fellow green lanterns through your rings," he said calmly, "and you're going to order an evacuation, leaving this planet to us. Is that understood?"

Before Nixon could respond, one of his colleagues spitefully replied, "And who are you to order us around? In case you haven't noticed, it's six on three!" Atrocitus merely gave a low hum in response as the alien hero continued.

"What's the matter, your rage lower your IQ or something?" He said smugly with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Nixon glowered at his teammate, and gave him the signal to shut up. Knowing from the stories, even if they weren't completely true, that it was a universally BAD idea to anger a red lantern. However his cocky colleage either didn't see him, or just ignored him. But based on their previous time together, it was more of the later than the former. But before he could reprimand him, and formally apologize to Atrocitus in an attempt to quell whatever rage he had building up, the red leader smiled in response.

"You've got nerve green lantern, more so than most others, and not in the usual way." He said. Unable to tell whether or not that was either a compliment or an insult, the arrogant lantern mere kept up his smug smile.

To which Atrocitus said, "And that will be what gets you killed."

Swiftly turning to the crimson master, Nixon finally spoke up. "Now, Mr. Atrocitus, my colleague was out of line, and I do apologize. However, this is still Green Lantern territory, and threatening us is an offense." Atrocitus merely hummed and nodded for him to continue. "So, if it is not too much, may I ask that you and your associates step inside so that we may discuss a compromise patiently and calmly?" Before Atrocitus could answer, the smug lantern put in his own two cents.

"Are you kidding me, Nixon? A compromise!" The vain lantern shouted incredulously. "This is the leader of the red lanterns we've got right here! We take him out now, then we can not only get rid of the red bastards, but also get a killer promotion!" As Nixon was about to say something, the vanity lantern interrupted him. "You know what? I'm punching him!" Before anyone could say or do anything, the selfish lantern rushed toward Atrocitus with breakneck speeds, fist pulled back, and ready to deck him square in the face.

Time seemed to slow down as the green lantern blitzed through the air toward the blood red leader. Everyone but the red lanterns seemed to move in slow motion, and the air seemed dead as what was about to happen transpired. The man's teammates moved to stop him from committing his stupid act, shouting their disapproval all the while, unfortunately aware of the futility of their actions. As this all happened, the red lanterns moved not an inch, still holding the same poses and expressions that they had when the conversation started. Among all of this, the stupid lantern thought his last thoughts.

"Oh yeah, Vix is gonna end the Red Lanterns!" He thought. "I'll be a legend! Nothing short of death is going to stop me n-!"

 **CRACK!**

The sound of bone breaking and shattering reverberated throughout the area, sending chills up and down the spines of all who heard it. Or, rather, almost all.

Time still seemed to slug on as the idiot lantern's face contorted and twisted from the sheer destructive force of the fist that hit, no smashed, no barreled, no **shot** into his cheekbone. His skull gained new fractures, new cracks, and new crevices as inertia and physics did their jobs. And just like that, he shot through not one, not two, but three buildings; carried by the inertia of the punch. By the time he hit the ground and stopped, he was already dead from a shattered skull.

All Atrocitus said before the bloodbath began was, "I wasn't asking." Before any of the lanterns could reply, a whip of red energy ensnared one of them and flung them into and through several buildings.

"What the-!" One of the remaining four lanterns said before the attacking red lantern uppercut him in the gut, grabbed him by the back of the head, and flung him through a boulder.

"Why you little!" One of the remaining three green lanterns growled before forming a blade of green energy on her arm and rushing at the lantern, fully intent on ramming hm through. Only for the crimson berserker grab her arm, shatter her elbow with a punch, and - instead of throwing her - flipped her over him and **rammed her head through the ground, popping it like a balloon**!

"Shauna!" The remaining lantern that wasn't Nixon screamed, only to get the warriors attention. Seeing the red lantern's gaze on him, the emerald cop squeaked in fear, fell over, and tried to back away as quickly as possible. Only for this to be all for naught, as the blood berserker quickly grabbed him by the ankle with a whip of red energy, pulled him, and decked him in the face right as he was about to pass.

Luckily, all that happened was that he was knocked out. But to say that Nixon wasn't filled with fear was the grossest overstatement of the century.

* * *

Nixon was afraid, no, scratch that, he was terrified! In just the span of ten seconds, all of the stories he had heard of the red lantern's were proven true. The being in front of him was exactly what the stories had described: a monster, a blood hungry, ravenous, violence happy monster. And one that had its sights set on him. Much like his colleague before him, Nixon fell to the ground and tried to back away as quickly as he could. But unlike the lantern before him, the monster didn't whip him to its fist. Instead it walked toward him, slowly and calmly, sending shivers upon shivers through his spine.

But instead of attacking, it spoke.

"Run away, little green lantern." It said. "Run away and inform your corps of your cowardice; let them know not to stand in between me and my justice."

Swallowing his fear, Nixon spoke. "Look, son, you don't have to do this. You don't have to be a red lantern, we can help you, we can find your friends and family, and-!"

"Family!?" It roared in rage. "My family is the reason that I'm a red lantern, I **hate** them!" A fiery aura of red surrounded the boy as his ring glew brighter and brighter. "I'm going to make sure that they feel my **rage** , know my **hate** , and learn their **lesson!** And if I have to go through your pathetic corps to ensure that that happens, **then so be it!** " The boy raised his ring bearing fist and fired a burst of red energy at the cowering Nixon, only for him to doge and take to the skies. The boy kicked off the ground, rising through the air at barrier breaking speeds, intent on ripping Nixon a new one before flinging him to Oa.

As he rocketed through the air, Nixon spoke into his ring at a frantic pace, only to stop when a red energy burst flew past him. Knowing who it was, he picked up the speed, hoping to escape the enraged beast clutches. Unfortunately for him, fate had other plans, as the boy instantaneously reappeared right in front of him with no warning, brought both fist down on the back of Nixon's head, and sent him streaking to the ground like a bullet. But before he could crash and die, the boy reappeared again, right next to where he would've landed, and smashed his fist into Nixon's gut, sending him to a building and through a wall.

As Nixon tried to get up, the boy appeared right in front of him, and slammed his foot right into the side of his face; before grabbing him by the back of his uniform and throwing him through another wall. Right into the middle of a field of green lanterns who, upon seeing the boy exit the hole he had made with Nixon's body, all fired green rays at him with everything they had. Thinking that their superior numbers could overwhelm him.

They thought wrong.

Instead of going down, the boy took the rays in stride, using the pain he received as fuel for his rage. With each slow step he took to get out of the hole, his crimson aura intensified and flared as he got angrier and angrier. His breath got more ragged and animalistic with each second, his iris more red and sclera more black with each step, and if one were to see his teeth, then they would see them switching between the prominent chipped tooth accompanying regular teeth, and the sharp daggers normally found in sharks. In no time at all, the boys aura was so wide, so bright, and so powerful, that it was actually rendering the rays useless.

The boys raised and crossed his arms above his head, before swiftly uncrossing them and unleashing a scream of primal rage that let loose what could only be described as an explosion of red.

When Nixon regained consciousness, the last thing he ever saw was red.

* * *

Up in space, Atrocitus, Bleez, and Zilius watched as the planet before them became enveloped in a sphere of red, and more and more green lantern rings exited the red and retreated to Oa. Bleez noticed something rising from the un-red part of the planet, and tapped her superior on the shoulder, causing him to look at her and her to point at her discovery.

Looking toward what Bleez wanted him to see, Atrocitus smiled. "Let him run." He said. "Let him flee in fear, and let the Guardians know of that happened here. It matter little now." He turned back to the planet in its entirety just as it became completely enveloped in red. Chuckling at the power of his newest lantern, he crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"It's quite remarkable how far he has come in three earth months, isn't it Bleez?" Atrocitus asked.

"Yes." Bleez said with a fond smile on her face as she gazed at the imminent destruction of Ark. "He's done much for the red lanterns in just three months, as his teacher, I'm proud."

As soon as she finished speaking, the planet imploded, and soon after the dust cleared three headed to the space that once held a planet. Upon arriving at where that former planets atmosphere would have begun, the three saw a figure coming towards them.

Atrocitus looked on in intrigue.

Bleez looked on with a pride that wouldn't be out of place on a mother's face when seeing their child accomplish something.

And Zilius merely looked on in astonishment before saying, "By the Butcher, Atrocitus." For right in front of them was Lincoln Loud, with a green lantern ring on his left ring finger glowing brightly, and the red of his left arm now green.

"You've created a juggernaut."

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Let me know in the reviews. Also, for those of you wondering, The Marvelous Eleven has been updated with a new chapter. Check it out if you're interested.**


End file.
